Book 4, chapter 3
by Peace out rock on
Summary: the story continues! When Zuko heres a voice at the party, he thinks it is his dad...but is it? Then..it is Katara's 16 birthday and will Aang Pursops to her? And will Toph ad Huru have a romance? Find out on Chapter three!


World After Sozins Comet

World After Sozins Comet.

Summery- In chapter one, Aang and Katara went to the south pole, and made the Southern Water tribe look beautiful. Zuko asked Mai to marry him, and they were married a few months after. Toph was now the new Earth Queen. At the party after the wedding, the Gang was sharing stories, when a voice came behind Zuko and Said.."Hello Zuko, my son." So...here we go! (Oh and if you don't mind, could you leave some ideas as to what should happen after this chapter, I'm kinda run outta ideas, I have a few more good things happening in Book 4, but I don't know how much i can keep writing! Thanks!)

Book 4, Chapter Three- Birthday's mean higher relationships.

Zuko was afriad to turn around and see who was behind him, he thought if it was is father he would have to duel him, but he thought if it was his mother, well...then he would be at his happiest. Aang stood up, thinking it was going to be the X-firelord. But when Aang stood up to face the person, it was a women, with long hair wearing a dress.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Zuko's mother."

Zuko turned around to see his mother, standing there, looking just like she did in the picture.

Zuko ran into her arms like he was a child again.

"Mom! I was going to leave in a few days to come look for you! How did you know I was here?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I was banished, so I had to leave the fire nation, so I went to Ba Sing Sai. I stayed there for 2 years. I tried writing letters to you, but I figured that you would never get them because the fire nation would burn them all. But I did manage to send one message to you. Not to long ago actually, I sent you a letter telling you to find the history of your grandfather."

"I thought Iroh sent that!" Zuko said.

"No Zuko, I didn't want to get you all worked up, so I told Iroh to tell you that he sent it." Zuko's mom said.

Mai walked over to greet her mother-in-law. She never thought she would meet her, but now she did.

"Hello, my name is Mai, Its very nice to meet you."

"Zuko, you married Mai! I always knew that you two were a perfect match! She is lovley."

"And I see you have made many friends!"

"Oh, mom this is Aang, hes the Avatar and this is his girlfriend Katara, shes from the Southern Water Tribe and is a Master water bender, and that her brother Sokka, hes a warrior, kinda...and that his girlfriend Sukki, shes a Kyesio Warrior, and thats Toph, she is a master Earth Bender and is the new Earth Queen." Zuko told his mom.

"Wow Zuko, you make us sound so important! I feel so special!" Sukki said.

"The avatar, master water benders, earth queens, warriors...Zuko, your friends are so unique." Zuko's Mom said.

An voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentelmen...its time for the Royal Dance, with your Fire Lord Zuko and his New Wife... Mai!"

Mai and Zuko hated dancing, and they actually asked for the royal dance to not happen, but it was a traddition.

"Katara would you like to dance with me?" Aang asked.

"I'd love to Aang!"

Everyone was dancing once Aang and Katara joined in. Everyone but Toph.

Ty-lee came over to the table to get a drink, well she mostly cartwheeled her way over.

"Hey Ty-lee." Toph said.

"Hi Toph, you should go and dance! I have to many boys to dance with anyway, you can have one of them!"

"Gee, thanks, having one of your boy followers is always what i wanted!" Toph said sarcasticly.

12 boys called Ty-lee back to the dance floor.

"Well, can't keep boys waiting!" Ty-lee flipped her way over to the flock of boys.

"Hi Toph, do you want to dance?" Huru asked.

Toph always had a little crush on Huru.

"Sure, but I can't see, so I will mess up."

"Thats okay, I just want to spend time with you." Huru said. Huru also had a tiny crush on Toph.

Toph tried to dance, and was, well terrible but Huru helped her.

"Awww Aang...Huru and Toph are dancing! They do make a good match, seeing as they are both earth benders!" Katara said.

A few hours later the party ended.

But the Gang stayed for the weekend at the royal palace. It has now offically been a year since Sozin's comet. And the Gang celebrated Aang's 14 birthday over the weekend.

That weekend...

"Happy birthday Aang! Katara kissed Aang as soon as Aang woke up.

"Wow, thats a nice way to wake up! Thanks Katara" Aang kissed Katara back.

When Aang walked out of his room with Katara Zuko held a cake, Mai was wearing a stupid happy birthday hat, Sokka made another "artisic" picture, while Tohh, Ty-lee and Sukki made a Aang a new Outfitt.

"Happy 14 birthday Aang!" They all shouted out.

"Thanks guys..nice hat Mai." Aang said while laughing.

The Gang hung out for the rest of the day.

The weekend came to an end, and it was time for everyone to leave.

"Appa airlines leaving in 2 minutes!" Aang shouted out. He was sitting next to Katara with his hand around her waist on Appa.

"Bye Zuko! Bye Mai!" "

While flying...

"You know... next time we see Mai and Zuko, we might have a new member added to the group" Sukki said.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I mean...what if Zuko and Mai have a kid bye the next time we see them, cause I mean, they are all alone in a palace..."Sukki said.

"Ugh! Sukki please! Don't make me puke!" Toph said.

Okay, here we go, Ba Sing Sai. Toph this is your Stop! Or should I say Queen Toph!" Aang said.

"You guys don't have to call me that!" Toph said.

"Bye Toph! We'll send a message through Hawky soon!"

"Okay, were only 20 minutes from Kyeosi island, so guys get ready!" Aang told Sokka and Sukki.

Once they reached the island they said good-bye to Sukki and Sokka.

"Well Aang, once we get to the Southern water tribe, I think I'm gonna go take a nap, its been a long day." Katara told aang.

"Okay, I'll set up dinner while you rest, you know Katara, your birthday is next week, you exctied?"

"Yea, I'll finally be 16! I'm so excited!"

Then it hit Aang, Katara was going to be 16! And this was no ordinary birthday, Katara was now at marrying age! Aang got really nervous.

"Ugh, Aang, are you ok? You seem suddenly fidgety."

"I'm ok."

2 days later... at the Royal Palace.

Zuko and Mai were having dinner with Ty-lee and Iroh. After dinner Zuko went to his study to see all the latest news. Hawky flew into the room with a message on his back.

"Hawky? Hmm, wonder who its from..." Zuko asked himself.

It was from Aang, who needed to ask Zuko a question.

Dear Zuko,

Greetings hotman! Well, sorry to disturb you from your new life, but I have a crisis! Katara's birthday is in 5 more days! And thats not even the scary part shes going to be 16! Which means she's at marrying age! What should I do? Do you think she is expecting me to purpose to her, but what if I do and she gets made, or what if I don't and she thinks I don't like her! Zuko what do I do! I'm a nervous reck! Oh yea, by the way, you got hot sauce on my glider...but it came off. Now anyway, please help me! You were 19 when you pursosed to Mai, I'm only 14, what should I do!? Well I have to go Zuko, Good Luck leading the fire nation, see you in a year my good hotman!

Your Friend, Avatar Aang!

" Whats that?" Mai asked.

"Its a letter from Aang." Zuko said.

"Is there trouble?" Mai asked.

"Well nothing worldly, its just katara is going to be 16 which means, she is at marrying age, so Aang dosn't know if he should purpose to her."

Mai bursted out laughing.

"He's a child! He can't get married! Tell him no way! Katara will get angry at him, and if she says no, it could jepordies there relationship." Mai said.

"How do you know all this?" Zuko asked.

"I'm a girl, its commen sence to me."

"Let me write to him, I don't want him getting to wrong idea." Mai said.

"Thank you honey." Zuko said

"What? Zuko please don't call me honey..."

"Sorry" He kissed her and went off to bed.

Chapter 4 coming very soon! I had to cut it off somewhere, it was way to long (: leave reviews and ideas.


End file.
